sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Lennertz
|birth_place = Methuen, Massachusetts, United States |occupation = Composer, conductor |years_active = 1998–present |genre = Film score |instrument = Piano, orchestra }} Christopher Joseph Lennertz (born January 2, 1972) is an American musical composer for films, television shows, and video games. He is perhaps best known for his musical score for the 2007 film Alvin and the Chipmunks, Hop, Think Like A Man, and Warner Bros. comedy Horrible Bosses as well as the video game series Medal of Honor created by Steven Spielberg. He composed the score for Supernatural and more recently Revolution, two television series created by Eric Kripke. He also scored Galavant and Sausage Party with Alan Menken and Marvel's Agent Carter. Currently he composes the score for the Netflix sci-fi series Lost in Space. Life and career Lennertz was born in Methuen, Massachusetts. He attended Easton Area High School in Easton, Pennsylvania and then the Thornton School of Music at the University of Southern California, where he studied with Academy Award-winner Elmer Bernstein. Lennertz has written music for a variety of comedies such as Horrible Bosses, Ride Along, as well as Identity Thief, and Think Like A Man. He has also worked on hit family films including Hop, and Alvin and the Chipmunks and critically acclaimed dramas Adam and Thanks For Sharing. He has worked with artists including Basil Poledouris, Michael Kamen, Ozomatli, Dave Grusin, Alan Menken, The RZA, Five For Fighting, and Alien Ant Farm. His collaboration with Ozomatli on their record Street Signs garnered a Grammy Award for Best Latin Rock Album. He was named best new composer in 2002 for his score to Clive Barker's Saint Sinner. He won several awards for his 2003 soundtrack to Medal of Honor: Rising Sun, the first of three Medal of Honor games composed by Lennertz. In 2006 he was nominated for an Emmy for Outstanding Musical Composition in a Series for his score for the pilot of the television series Supernatural, and he is the first recipient of the Film & TV Music Award for Best Score for an Independent Feature Film for Tortilla Heaven. Credits Films 2000s 2010s Television Video games Gallery Christopher+Lennertz+Premiere+Netflix+Lost+E5gb3zXdZeNx.jpg Christopher Lennertz conducting.jpg Christopher+Lennertz+STX+Films+World+Premiere+my7jX062z7hx.jpg Christopher+Lennertz+Premiere+Netflix+Lost+zGuskA-H8I5x.jpg Christopher Lennertz Horrible Bosses Premiere c7zdspChQv4x.jpg References External links *Official website * *Interview at Tracksounds Category:Christopher Lennertz Category:1972 births Category:American film score composers Category:American television composers Category:Animation composers Category:Easton Area High School alumni Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Male television composers Category:Musicians from Easton, Pennsylvania Category:Thornton School of Music alumni Category:Video game composers Category:Alexander Bornstein Category:Chris Forsgren Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Emilie A. Bernstein Category:Alan Menken Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Michael Kamen Category:Michael Kosarin Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Basil Poledouris Category:Elmer Bernstein Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Alexander Courage Category:Shirley Walker Category:James Dooley (composer) Category:Glenn Slater Category:Richard Jacques Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Lorne Balfe Category:David Arnold Category:Lior Rosner Category:Inon Zur Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Christopher Young Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Danny Troob Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Michael John Mollo Category:Clint Mansell Category:Edward Shearmur Category:Blake Neely Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Stephen Hilton Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Don L. Harper